First Date
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: Shrinking Violet has never asked her crush Brainy on a date and with some help from a dating expert who you'll never guess who it is, she asks him out to the carnival. Will the date go ok? B5/Vi, LL/SG, DG/CB, TW/PG, BB/TG, OC/Ayla heh and OC/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know that this is after YYC but I couldn't help myself. I really want to do all my ideas. Anyways this has alot of pairings. **

**Couples: Brainy/Vi, OC(Drew)/Ayla, PG/TW (for all you fans), SG/LL, OC(Oblinara/OC(Jordan), BB/TG. DG/CB**

**Anyways this mostly is a Brainy and Vi fan fic that revolves around their first date. Vi asks a person (you'll find out who snicker) who is a well trained expert in dating though she never went on a date herself. Also TW's little sister appears in the story! Whoooo! I had real fun with this and well I hope you enjoy it. eheheheheheheheh.**

**-LadyProtecta out! **

**P.S I have an awesome fanfic coming out soon that stars... my dog... ok I've lost it. **

* * *

"Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?" two young and hyper twins asked their adopted mother. Brianna sighed as she watched her 10-year-old stepdaughter, Anita Yang Connel Dox; hop up and down on her vid screen. They wanted to see if they could go to the opening of the carnival that was on the edge of New Metropolis.

"Please mom?" asked her stepson, Andrew Yin Connel Dox.

"Sorry kids, but Chief Manny has me over my head. And there are files that need to be sorted."

"Awwww…"

"Why don't you ask Brainy or Vi to go with you?"

A girl with ebony hair with purple highlights in her hair walked in, humming the song of her old band group, _Always_.

"VIOLET!" screeched the twins as they bounded up to her.

"What!" she yelped as they hugged her tightly.

"Will you take us to the fair, sis?" asked Drew.

"Hmmm… you guys do know I'm a superhero and I have my responsibilities?"

"But-"

"I might get called on a mission and you squirts know that well enough."

"Vi, Cosmic Boy said that you had a week off, there hasn't been any villain activity in weeks," stated her sister.

"Ah, don't jump around Anita," said Captain Dox, "Shrinking Violet, I beg of you, these two have been talking about it for weeks and now I can't take them because I'm on duty."

"Ok, I mean how bad can it be? You squirts can bring at least two friends, got it?" sighed Violet.

"Ok," stated the twins. Drew walked out of the room, wishing his dear mother goodbye as he ran to find his friends, Jordan, Abel, Rex and Zyx and thinking about inviting his crush, Ayla, Lightning Lad's little sister.

* * *

Skittles hopped around the room. "We're going to the carnival! Whee!" she sang.

Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl walked into the room. "Did I just hear about the carnival?" asked Chuck as he bounced around the room.

"Yes we're going to it! I'm going to ask Obi, Rochel and Ayla to come though… Drew might have asked her already, " squeaked Skittles as she hopped on him for a ride.

"That's awesome! Bouncing Boy and I are going there for our date and Lighting Lad, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, Dream Girl, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl are coming as couples as well," giggled Luornu. Skittles jumped off BB.

"Well I guess I'll get ready," Chuck smiled and bounced away. Triplicate Girl waved at him. She then looked at Skittles, giving her a sly smile as she split into three. Skittles winked and snickered as she glanced at her sister.

"Soooooo Vi, you're taking the kids?" asked Purple Trip.

"I guess…" Vi shrugged.

"Most of the Girl Legionnaires that are going has a date, even your brother and Jordan have dates as well," giggled Orange Trip.

"Except for me, Abel, Rex and Rochel," added Skittles.

"Most of the girls has a date except…you," said White Trip. Vi rolled her eyes.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ASK BIG BROTHER OUT?" yelled Skittles. Her sister blushed as the thought of the handsome blond, green skinned boy popped into her head. Her heart raced. His jade colored eyes always reminded her of a sweet, but sad puppy. And his soft voice swooned her every time he spoke.

"I-I'm like Skittles, I'm not going out with a date!" she yelled.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened and Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, and Dream Girl barreled into the room.

"We heard everything!" Tinya screamed and Nura and Imra nodded. Suddenly all the Legionnaire girls began hurling questions at her.

"You never went on a date with him?" screeched Nura.

"But you kissed him…**TWICE!**" squealed Saturn Girl.

"Yea, but-" Vi tried to say; her face getting redder each second.

"Why are you so afraid?" asked White Trip.

"I'M NOT AFRAID! IT'S JUST THAT- THAT- T-THAT H-HE'S A BIT TIMID AND W-WELL,UM … HE DOESN'T LIKE THOSE QUESTONS AND I-I RESPECT THAT!"

"You've been avoiding him for at least a month, Vi. And you never had been on a date before. He's a hot guy, I'm really hot… but not as hot as Timber Wolf of course," said Phantom Girl.

"That's just your opinion," stated Dream Girl.

"Whatever, the point is is that he likes you, duh. He's been protecting you ever since."

Vi blushed.

"What she needs is a dating expert, luckily there's one in the room," said Orange Trip as she looked behind her. The others turned to look at Skittles, who was sitting in Brainy's hover chair and grinning.

"MY SISTER IS YOUR DATING EXPERT?" Vi cried.

"Yea, she got us hooked up with all of our crushes. Low and Behold, I managed to break down Rokk's solid brick wall and win his heart with her advice," Dream Girl sighed at the memory of her kiss with him.

"But Kit you never went out on a date!"

"I know but I inherited my birth mother, Echo's dating expertise," giggled Skittles.

"So you're the dating expert at the age of ten and you never went on a date and yet you hooked all these girls up with their crushes. They come to YOU?"

"Duh. Look. My brother isn't all-timid and he talks about you a lot. Even the guys come to me, though I always think that something will come out wrong in the date-"

"Which it doesn't," said the others except for Vi.

"Brainy is way too nervous and stuff now and well aside from fighting the argument with Drew about magic and talking about science and junk, he talks about you, you are pretty much the only other girl aside from his annoying sis aka me that he has on his mind."

"S-So,ummm… what do I do?"

"First ask the boy out, then go crazy rummaging through you're closet for the perfect outfit if not then it's-"

"TO THE MALLS!" screamed the girls except for Vi once again.

"Okay… then once you find the perfect outfit and put on some makeup and well you have fun. Don't get all pent up though. Here are some don'ts. Do not keep praising your date even when he messes up. No, no. Do not keep say uh huh every time and agree on what he says. Do not, Do not avoid him. He would think you don't like him. Just be yourself. Brainy would love who you are. But the first rule is important, to ask the guy out."

* * *

The girls dragged her to Brainy's lab and shoved her in the room. There he was… he turned to look at her with his puppy dog eyes. He flashed his smile and that made her so weak at the knees.

"Hey," he said standing up straight. She slowly walked over and tripped over her feet. This was going to be sooooo embarrassing. She was going to fall flat on her face, which she did. She blushed tomato red. She looked up to see Brainy on his knees face to face with her.

"You Okay?" he asked, his smooth voice made her tremble.

"Um… yea, uh… um… well," she looked away, fiddling with her flower. The words were stuck in her mouth. But she couldn't bring it forward.

A little timid that she wasn't looking straight at him, Brainy lifted her chin and held it tightly. "Well, why are you here?" he asked. She could tell that he was having a rough day.

"Um… well…uh… d-do you um want to go out to t-the carnival, uh with me? The twins are b-beg me to take them and they are going to hang out with their friends. A-and the girl Legionnaires all have dates-"

"Except for you?" he asked, a small smile was growing on his face. She nodded, sheepishly and blushed deep red. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath blowing in her face.

"Can you?"

"Yes, I was hoping you would ask. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

Vi gasped with glee and flung her arms around him. He laughed and held her close, nuzzling her cowlick with his nose. She wished that they could stay like that forever but she had to go and get ready. She pulled away from him and smiled as she skipped out the door and saw her little sister and her friends.

"HE SAID YES!" she squeaked. Her friends squealed and dragged her to her room to rummage through her stuff. Meanwhile her little sister stayed behind and walked into Brainy's lab.

* * *

"Yo Bro," she said.

"Ah, my DJ sister. So you bugged Vi into going to the carnival, eh?"

"Yea. And I have something to tell you."

"What to act my age?"

"Just have fun and don't go crazy that you blurt out math problems constantly. Also you are soooooooooooo not going in that outfit," she studied his magenta outfit.

"Why?"

"Brainy, it's your first date and well it's also your day off soooo get an outgoing outfit. Drew's taking the guys shopping for some out going clothes while I wait and see if the girls need clothes which in Tinya's opinion, they do."

"Ok…"

Drew appeared in the doorway. "Soooo lover boy here got a hot date with our sis, eh?"

"Shut up, ya self lover boy. You goin'n out with A right?" Skittles winked at Brainy.

"No it's a- ok it's a date. Anyways, B5 come on, sister is right, we must endure the nightmares of a girl's favorite activity."

Phantom Girl popped her head inside as she dragged a doomed Violet with her. "Skittles, we're going shopping!" she squealed. Obi, Rochel and Ayla waved at her. Skittles rolled her eyes.

"Why what's the prob? Vi has nothing but dust bunnies?" snickered Skittles.

"Pretty much. Dream Girl and Purple went rummaging through your closet as well and well there's nothing outgoing in your closet, all training stuff, old mixes of your DJ spree, rusty swords and old clothes that are too much serious, like the Keonden outfit you wear so much. So basically you and your sis are under arrest for fashion crimes. Also what's with all your fluffy stuffed animals? So typical. So come on!"

Skittles blushed about her Fluffy wuffy gang of stuffed animals that she loved. Her brothers covered their mouths and struggled to stiffen their laughs. She growled and chased them around the lab.

"YOU IDIOTS!" she screamed.

"KIT NO!" screamed Violet as she pushed herself through the crowd of girls and tugged her sister by the arm. She didn't want Brainy to change his mind. She quickly ran out dragging her sister along. Ayla looked from them, to the other girls to the brothers standing in the lab, grinning.

"I'll see you soon, Drew!" she said smiling.

Drew blushed and waved her goodbye. He looked at his older brother who was walking towards Lightning Lad, Timber Wolf, Zyx, Rex, Abel, Bouncing Boy, Cosmic Boy, and Jordan.

"Well what the heck, let's get this annoying shopping trip over with," he grumbled.

* * *

"No, no, no," sighed Tinya as Vi walked out. Vi wore a ripped pink shirt over a long sleeve stripe shirt and a mini skirt with a dozen belts. Dream Girl wore a sliver long dress with a gold belt and matching purse. Skittles walked out wearing something similar to her magenta and black battle outfit. PG rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Tinya. This is taking forever. You haven't even picked out your outfit," sighed Imra as she stepped out of her stall wearing a pink tank top and denim Capri.

"Seriously, Captain Fashion Girl, we should choose," said Dream Girl, "I absolutely love this outfit. I think that Rokk would love it too. What do you think, Dating expert, Dr.Skittles?"

"Go for it, Girl! He loves you no matter what you wear, even a lumpy hoodie makes a fashion statement!" Skittles giggled giving her thumbs up. PG pouted.

"Uh hello. I'm the fashion police. You are the dating expert, Kit."

The Keonden rolled her eyes.

"I love this outfit," said Triplicate Girl. She came out wearing a red, white and blue short sleeve shirt with a black star on it. She had a black mini skirt and purple, orange, and white leggings.

"Yawn," said PG.

"Can it, Tinya!" growled Saturn Girl, "Just get Lulu, it's cute." The telepath squeaked with joy as little Ayla and Obi came out. Ayla wore a light blue denim dress with a matching blue hat. Obi had been transformed from little witch girl to apple red cutie pie with her red plaid baby doll shirt and dark red pants. Luornu suggested that she got her hair straighten. Rochel came out with lime green shirt with dark green velvet words that said: WILD THING, on it. She had black work out pants with a hole for her tail. Her orange, white and black hair was too straightened.

"Now that is style!" said Phantom Girl. Nura sighed with relief.

Skittles came out with a pink short cut hoodie over a black short sleeve blouse with red trim that was untucked with a golden belt around the waist. She had chocolate pants with pink trim and a heart patch on one of the legs. On her arms were black and pink arm warmers with jangling black metal bracelets. On her head was a pink and black-checkered cap with one of her favorite headphones that was black and had a heart on each side. Her hair was pulled back with a red ponytail.

"Wow, you go DJ Skittles," giggled Lulu as she high five the little girl.

"Thanks. Yo Sis, you ok?" yelled Skittles.

Shrinking Violet walked out of her stall with a purple spaghetti strap dress with blue trim, an orange belt with a red gem on it and long black mesh arm warmers and black bracelets. She wore black tights and black and hot pink boots. Around neck was a black spike choker with a red cross on it and a purple-chained necklace with a red jewel dangling from the jump ring.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked. The girls had their mouths hung open. Phantom Girl paced around her and studied her from top to bottom and replaced her green flower with a purple one with red trim in her hair.

"Even the most peppiest popular girl in a private school would be jealous of this Gothic beauty. Girls! We are sooooo going to steal many boys' hearts with these outfits! Sadly we'll be hanging with our crushes in the love tunnel and jiving to DJ Skits's beats," she cried.

The girls cheered, changed back into their regular outfits and began running to the counter to purchase their items.

"But first…let me find my outfit."

The others groaned as Phantom Girl horded a load of clothes. This was going to be a while… a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**So now I'm done this one. Phew! I'm a little bit ticked off at my mom for deleting half of my chapter for YYC. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...**

**So I guess you all know that Skittles is the Dating expert. Yippiee! Oh god it took me forever to finish up with the discripiton for the boys' outfits. :dies: **

**So anyways IDK... I must type and draw and type and draw and bleh...and bleh... **

**Geez The twins names are sooooo long! Anita Yang Connel Dox and Andrew Yin Connel Dox... no wait Anita Yang Connel Digsby Dox and Andrew Yin Connel Digsby Dox. Usually they go by either one Dox or Digsby. In this one Skittles take one Connel Dox. Hmmmm should I make it full eh who cares...**

**Well hope you enjoy it! I cracked up when typing the TW/PG part. Tito is in it too! Oh yea Tito is my OC who is paralyzed and is Tinya's kid brother. heheheheheh Tinya Tito Tinya Tito...TOTO! **

**Uhhhh... I'll shut up now... But it's funny the Nickname that Rochel is given. Guess what it is? **

**NOT TELLING! **

**-LadyProtecta Out!**

* * *

"Skittles, now what?" Shrinking Violet asked her sister as they stepped out of the room about three hours later after watching Phantom Girl give a one girl fashion show. Skittles grumbled. Finally Tinya bought a black shirt with a red rose on it and white mini skirt.

"We need to get makeup. We'll go to um…"

"Michel's beauty and care. I heard that that place has the best makeup that it makes the most ugliest creature look like a fashion model," said Triplicate girl.

"Does this mean another three hours with my brother's girlfriend," whined Rochel, her furry gray ears twitched timidly as she looked at Tinya.

"Hey, it's not my fault if I want to look great," Phantom Girl snapped back. Rochel opened her mouth, showing her wild kitty white teeth as she yawned.

"Ok, but PG do you remember what happened last time you put makeup on," Skittles raised an eyebrow. Vi, Saturn Girl, Dream Girl, and Triplicate Girl burst out laughing.

Phantom Girl rolled her eyes. "I caked my face with lots of makeup."

"That made you look like a clown that was hit with a pie!" snorted Vi.

"Come on! At least he thought I was cute."

"True though TW kept asking if you and your little brother went into the kitchen and Tito dropped flour on your head and accidentally hit a bowl of Strawberries."

"Which was true. The little brat. He ruined my pretty face with his stupid wheelchair!"

"TINYA!" Vi scolded, "Don't blame him just because he's paralyzed. He was only trying to help."

Phantom Girl nodded as Skittles took out her cell phone. "YO!" she said, "Yeah, uh huh, uh huh, really he wants to come? Oh that is so cool, I'll make sure she knows. Ok brother, bye."

"Which brother?" asked Nura.

"Brainy said that Tito overheard them and wants to go to."

"WHAT?" screamed Tinya, "Oh no! Call up Mr. Smarty Pants and tell him that my little brother isn't coming."

"Oh hush, Tinya. Skittles, Zyx, Abel, Rex and I will take good care of him. Besides this might brighten up his mood since he's been bounded by a wheel chair," sighed Rochel, the golden bell on her tail tinkled as she swatted it back and forth.

"Thanks Kitty. It's nice to see that Puppy is now becoming more sweeter and protective now that he has a sister."

Rochel smiled. Like her older brother who had the nickname Puppy, Phantom Girl had dubbed her with the name Kitty since she was a Cat Hybrid. Skittles picked up her phone, which played: _Stand in the rain_, by Superchick.

"Hello? Oh hello. Um… what? Oh…my… God. Are you kidding? Yes I would love to! It would be an honor performing!" she shrieked, jumping up and down with excitement glittering in her magenta eyes. The girls huddled around her.

"Okie Dokie! Bye! Thank you again"

"Who was that, sis?" Vi asked.

"That was the Fair manager! HE WANTS ME TO BE THE DJ FOR THE FAIR. WHICH MEANS ADMISSIONS IS FREE AND ALL THE FOOD IS ON THE HOUSE!"

The girls screamed and hugged Skittles.

"This is so cool! We must buy glitter for our little DJ!" squealed Phantom Girl as she swung the Keonden around.

The girls raced into the store and picked out make up for themselves and for the four younger companions. They bought tons of makeup and glitter and the moment the stepped out, Vi threw some at her sister. Skittles spat and screamed, chasing her sister down the street.

* * *

Finally the night arrived as Skittles pulled up in her four-wheeler motorbike with the girls flying overhead. They all wore their new and stylish clothes. People wonder why a little 10 year old was riding such a dangerous vehicle. The boys that she and her girls passed looked at them, drooling over their outfits. Their dates looked at them with envy.

"Hey sis!" yelled Drew. Skittles turned to see her twin in a mint green hat that looked nearly the same as his mage hat. He wore a short sleeve jacket over a white shirt with green stripes on each sleeve and a green number1. he wore matching pants and black sneakers.

Saturn Girl kissed Lighting Lad who wore a royal blue polo and black jeans and brown sandals. She thought he looked hot in that outfit.

Timber wolf wore a black loose t-shirt and camo pants and white sneakers. His hands held tight on his girlfriend's little brother's wheelchair. Tito wore his favorite TV character, MoJo Jo Jo, a crime fighting gorilla, who Brainy thought was weird and a pair of sweat pants and brown shoes.

Tinya bounded up to Brin and the two started making out. Their siblings looked at them in disgust.

"Ewwwwww ewwww and double ewwww! This way worse seeing than coughing up a hairball! " Squeaked Rochel, who **WAS **coughing up a hairball.

"Rochel, please wheel me to the nearest trashcan," mumbled Tito as he turned a sickly green.

Jordan, who was holding Obi's hand, wore a red shirt over a white long sleeve shirt. He wore corduroy brown pants, blue sandals, and his little league's team hat.

Rokk who was busy chatting up with his favorite Dream Girl, who hugged his arm tight, wore something similar to Garth's outfit only his polo was purple and his hero symbol on the far right corner of his chest.

Tyroc's little brother, Rex had a reptile print t-shirt with an eye on it and had khaki pants and white tennis shoes with the Nike symbol on it.

Zyx who was chatting about the magic lessons with Drew had on a dark red hoodie over a white t-shirt and wore dark blue jeans. He didn't have his hat on so people could see his messy red mop of hair.

Abel who was joking around with Rochel and Tito hat on a green jersey with his favorite mango ball team on it and his name on the back and wore green emerald shorts.

Violet looked around for her date. Maybe he stood her up. She looked down as tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly a hand grabbed her. She looked up to see a muscular man with a purple Mohawk smiling oddly add her.

"Hey dudette want to come with me?" he asked, his breathe made her eyes sting.

"NO!" she screamed as she tried to pull away, she began punching him. Her friends looked up at her in horror. A blur of green, red and blue rushed pushed through them and to Vi. Violet yelped as another hand yanked her and she found herself behind Brainy.

"You got a problem, punk?" growled the man.

"Yea, you," Brainy snarled as he stood his ground, his fist flaming purple energy.

"Oh so you think your so smart?"

"Logically."

The man pushed Brainy backwards into Vi.

"The dude's a nerd! He thinks he so hot because he's protecting the little lady!"

He pulled back and tried to punch the Coluan boy. Brainy shot back with an flaming ball of energy.

"Oh so now you wanna fight? I'll give you a fight!" yelled the man.

"Hey buddy!"

The man turned as vine shot up behind him and threw up several feet. He turned to face the gang as they all started to gang up on him.

"Never mess with my older sister or my brother!" growled Drew as his hands flamed with green energy of Earth.

"Because you'll take us all on!" said Garth, grinning evilly as he pointed his robotic arm at him. The man stood his ground and slowly backed away and nearly bumped into Skittles.

"Yo there," she giggled as she judo kicked his butt and using her air powers mixed with Ayla's, they dumped a water cooler on him. The man got up and ran.

Brainy turned to look at her. His hands grasped her arms, as he looked her in the eye.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my butt, again," she whispered. She got a good look at his outfit. He had a red jacket with one white stripe on each upper arm, a black short sleeve shirt inside, blue jeans and black sneakers on. He looked like a hot boy that had stepped out of a popular fashion magazine. The one, which every high school girl would post up in her locker and kiss it each time she exchanged books.

And here she was, looking like a gothic wannabe nerd, standing next to this gorgeous young man who made most of the girls standing in line, drooling constantly and looking disgusted at the girl who was his date aka her.

A man in a tan suit with jet-black hair that was smoothed back, walked up to the gang, grinning as if the smile was plastered to his face.

"So you must be the gang that is accompanying DJ Skittles, uh where is she?" he asked.

"Down here." The man looked down and saw Skittles, who was paging through her CD cases.

"Oh so you are her. Well we need to know who your guardians are, little miss."

"We are," said Vi as she stepped forward followed by Brainy.

"Oh ok. Well then follow me. First we'll get Miss Connel Dox set up at the DJ stage. Miss Connel Dox, you will then have at least 3 hours till performance, so you get to go and have fun with your friends."

"You got it," grinned Skittles.

* * *

They came to the giant stage that had a high tech sliver turntable, giant surround sound speakers, and more. Skittles gasped with delight as she leaped onto the stage.

"An upbeat Microphone 5000, a sliver 9500 turntable equipped with the state of the art keyboard 2300 that plays up to 200 different types of music and has a wire port for any other instrument. Surround sound speakers from Glemo! OMG! I am in DJ heaven! Whoo!" she cried as she hugged her older brother.

"Wow, even I'm impressed with the tech supplied to my sister," Brainy said, smiling as Skittles and Vi checked out the turntable.

"Just set up your CDs and you're good to go, Miss Connel Dox," said the man.

Skittles had dialed in the codes and had the assistance of Brainy, Vi and Drew to set up the whole system. She set up the computer and checked her 1000 tracks over before jumping off the stage.

"All set," said Drew.

"All right, the you kids get and have fun," said the man.

"LET'S PARTY!" yelled Skittles as she danced around.

* * *

The couples watched the five children without dates run free to a dart game. They then went their separate ways. Brainy and Vi walked around listening to the songs of games playing, bells ringing, and the smells of vendors selling hot dogs, popcorn, candy and sodas.

Vi hugged Brainy's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Enjoying it?" she asked. Brainy looked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning his head on hers.

"Yea, I never went to a place of fun and life. I would always stay behind and work, always imprisoning myself in the lab, where the only one who was there to beside me, was you…"

Vi blushed and kissed his cheek, making his face turn red. She heard a noise from inside of him.

"Was that your stomach?" she giggled and snorted.

"Y-yes, I'm a little hungry," he admitted.

"Come on let's get something to eat."

She took his hand and dragged him over to a wagon that sold food. Violet giggled as Brainy pressed his nose against the warm glass and stared at the food choices, like a little boy eyeing on a toy that he badly wanted.

He ate up at least one hot dog and 2 bags of popcorn.

"Brainy, are you ok?" Vi asked, snickering at his inventory.

"Yea. I want to ride that!" He pointed to a pirate ship that swung back and forth, getting higher and higher with each swing. Violet backed away.

"I don't know, Brainy. You just ate."

"Oh come on. Please?"

"But Brainy, you're going to get sick. I'm going to wait right here."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and ran ahead. She watched him board the seat at the end, his jade eyes sparkling like a child as the ride started. It looked from a person who stood watching the ship rock that it would go all the way around. As it slowly came to a stop, Vi looked at Brainy. He didn't look so good.

* * *

"Oh Brainy, I told you not to go on the ship after you ate," she sighed as she sat down on a bench and looked away as he barfed into a trashcan.

"I guess some 12th level intelligence people have their own faults," he said as she handed him a napkin. He wiped his face yet he still felt a little sick so he sat down and laid his head on her lap, looking into her eyes. Violet blushed and rubbed his stomach to soothe it.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much," he stated.

"HEY!" Brainy and Vi looked up to see Drew and Ayla waving at them.

"Hey guys, uh what happened to you?" Drew asked his older brother.

"He just learned that do not eat before going on a very active ride," Vi snorted as she continued to rub Brainy's stomach.

"Is he still well enough to face us in the water gun game?" Challenged Ayla.

"You're on," Brainy said as he sat up.

* * *

The four ran to the water gun game.

"All four of you eh?" said the lady at the booth as they each handed four tickets.

The game had started as the water slowly rose in each tube. Drew's tube had won. Vi high five him, Ayla hugged him and Brainy gave a smile of congratulations. Drew gave Ayla his monkey and she squealed as she ran around in a circle.

The brothers then went head to head as they did another rematch. Violet saw the mischievous look in Brainy's eyes as he eyed his younger brother. Suddenly he turned his gun at Drew and water splattered all over the Keonden. Drew laughed and shot water at his brother, turning it into a water gun fight. Vi and Ayla covered their mouths as the boys laughed, as looked at their soaked clothes.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. The Dance and dancing contests starts in ten minutes. Please make your way to the stage for this fun entertainment."_

"Our sis is on!" yelled Drew as the ran to the stage.

* * *

Hundreds of people made their way to the stage area as the lights darkened. Vi could see the other members of the gang and waved to them.

"I can't believe it! Skittles is so going to rock!" said Nura.

"I heard that Abel is going to play the drums for a couple of songs," stated Rokk. The spotlights suddenly flickered on as Skittles looked up, the microphone in her hands.

"_Yo wazzup New Metropolis?" _She yelled.

People screamed and cheered.

"_The name's DJ Skittles! You ready ta party?" _

The screams got louder.

"_Watz that? I couldn't here ya? ARE YA READY TA PARTY?" _

Roars of excited people answered her.

"_THEN LET'S KICK IT!" _

A loud blast of techno music started playing as people began to dance. Vi felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see at least thirty girls, all wide eyed and excited, looking at her.

"Oh my god! Are you, like Salu Digsby from the Rosetta Stones?" said one of them.

"Uh…yes?"

"OMG I LIKE CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING THE COOLEST ROCK BAND MEMBER. I HAVE LIKE ALL YOUR SONGS!"

"Uh thanks?"

"YOU MUST PERFORM!" yelled another girl as most of everyone looked at her and she suddenly found herself being pushed away from Brainy and up to the stage by the audience.

"Brainy!" she called, panicking.

The man in the tan suit walked up to Skittles.

"Change of plans, we have a guitar set up in the back just for your sister. Can she just play a couple of songs? Please?" he asked.

"Okay? Sure, but she's already got a guitar," Skittles shrugged as she looked at Abel who gave a confused look. She thought it would be kinda cool to be playing with her sister.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a special treat for you. A celebrity is in the crowd with us tonight. Seems like DJ Skittles's older sister, Salu Digsby is here! Yes Sir. The Rosetta Stones former lead singer and guitar player is here tonight!" _

The crowd went wild as Vi was pushed to the stage as her sister re appeared after transporting herself back to HQ with her black guitar.

"Skit. Why am I here? I have some limelight fright!" she yelled over the crowd.

"I'm right here, you have nothing to fear! Just imagine that you, me and Abel are back in the lounge at HQ, jamming."

Vi closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she walked to the microphone.

"_Hello New Metropolis! You having a great time or what I call, a rockin'n time?" _She yelled.

The crowd cried out to their favorite band member. Vi looked out and saw Brainy and Drew cheering her on. Vi nodded to her sister who began jamming at the keyboard, which was playing the grand piano for her song: _Not to far in time. _

As soon as she heard the feedback, Vi cried out, "_One, Two, Three, Four!" _

"_Though, many miles, it seems like forever._

_Each and every day, each second of the hand. _

_I await each second for you to call but you never! Oh!_

_As each moment passes, my heart beats for you_

_To come home! And when it seems like all hope is lost, you come around! Oh!_

_Not to far in time you are near me! _

_I can hear you heartbeat and you set my soul free. _

_Though sometimes I'll feel lonely you are not that far… _

_You are not to far in time."_

Skittles and Abel began to join her in harmony, their own voices, still sounding like children's voices that were trained to sing. Yet no one cared. It was perfect.

Violet felt her fear that night slowly go into hiding as she sang with all her might, her sister standing beside her through this. She looked up at her friends and saw her younger brother dancing with his "girlfriend". She then looked at Brainy, who was grinning ear to ear.

She could feel the old flame of music rise up within her as she continued to sing. Nothing was going to stop her now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whooo. You may find this chapter a bit interesting cause of it's extra surpise to it. Man I love this story. But all things have to come to an end right? Well anyways I have to update YYC, OAAA(Orphans Annie and Andrew), and a bunch of other stuff. So anyways hang tight. I love the ending. :Squeals:**

**-LadyProtecta Out! **

* * *

Vi giggled as she hugged her sister and Abel. She forgotten that it was her, Live on stage, singing her voice out as she jammed on her guitar as Skittles played with her turntable and Abel was drumming on the beat. She waved to the crowd, as they cheered the trio on.

"That was so much fun!" she giggled as they headed backstage to put their stuff away.

"Yea, and your face didn't look bad in the spot light," added Skittles, "Good thing I threw glitter on you, and you picked up the perfect makeup." Vi rolled her eyes as she tried to hurry past many fans to get to her friends.

The girls screamed and hugged Vi, Abel and Skittles as they came up to them. "OMG you like totally brought down the house Vi! So many people were impressed with your voice!" screamed Tinya as she hugged her pal.

"Oh, you were so cute, Kit, just jamming up there," squealed Dream Girl as she ruffled the girl's hair as she was scooped up by her big brother.

"Dude! You rocked up there!" Jordan yelled as Drew gave him a noogie.

"It was fun. I didn't expect people to recognize me even after five years," Vi snorted. She waved sheepishly as some of her fans screamed that they love her still.

"You were awesome," said Brainy as wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Even after all these years, you still sound so beautiful." Violet blushed as she looked away. Yet there was something in his voice that made her nervous. But what?

Drew made a choking face at him as his date giggled.

* * *

The group split up again and Brainy and Vi went on the Zero Gravity, a spinning wheel that basically pushed you against your seat as it spun and was lifted up for a couple of seconds. Vi screamed as the wind blew in her face. The carnival lights became nothing but blurry neon lines that seemed to change color. She looked over at Brainy, who was smiling like crazy.

As they got off, she grabbed his arm, feeling so dizzy. They leaned on each other for support and their faces so close that they gave each other Eskimo kisses on the noses as they walked off to the Ferris wheel.

They met up with Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy and the four split up into two cars, one for the girls and one for the boys and chatted about their time.

"So did you kiss him yet?" asked Purple Tri as she sat next to Vi.

"Uh I kissed him on the cheek and we shared an Eskimo kiss on the noses," Vi said sheepishly.

"Oh come on, Violet," groaned White Tri as she flipped her hair.

"Orange kissed Chuck," snickered Purple Tri. Orange blushed.

"You two kissed him too," she snapped.

"You kissed him as just one girl?" giggled Vi.

The three nodded blushing. They all looked at Violet.

"You're going to loose him, Vi. I mean I saw a lot of girls eyeing him in the line. They are so out to steal his heart from you. You're going to have to kiss him sooner or later if you don't want to loose him." Said White.

"Yea, I mean he is hot, all girls love a boy that is smart and good looking," added Orange.

Purple waved at the boys.

"Soooo Brainy, did you make your move yet?" asked Chuck.

Querl gave him a weird looked. "Uh what move?"

"Hello? Did you kiss her yet?"

"Um… no? She kissed me on the cheek and we touched noses."

"Dude! Come on! Sooner or later someone will steal her away from you, you got to make that move now!"

Brainy looked down at his feet. Violet went from just being the typical girl on her hero day off and on a date with him to becoming once again a popular celebrity. She was after all, that famous member of the Rosetta Stones. Some hot fan boy would want to take her away from him.

* * *

As they got off, they waved good-bye to BB and TG. They weren't looking at each other. They felt so nervous after that ride. They gave each other nervous glances every once in a while.

"S-so uh what do you want to do?" asked Brainy.

"Um… go to the haunted fun house?"

"Ok I guess." They walked up; giving the man two tickets and walked in. It was pitch black inside, like a dark hole. Vi felt for Brainy's arm and held it as they walked further inside.

Suddenly black lights flickered on as they entered a room filled with mirrors, each making their size either big or small. Suddenly images of scary clowns showed up in mirrors, with their laughter echoing the couple's ears. Vi screamed, knowing that it wasn't real. They hurried into the next room, which seemed to act as a graveyard. Monster hands grabbed their legs as they ran into the next room.

The room was dark again yet it resembled the inside of an old haunted house. Vi looked around to find Brainy, he must have gotten curious of the technology in the other room.

"Querl?" she called.

She walked on the creaking dead wood floors, looking around the old room. She looked into a Victorian mirror and saw her reflection. Ok… so a strand of her hair was out of place. A zombie woman's face appeared and Violet screamed in terror as she felt the floor all of sudden shift and she fell right though. She found herself once again in another dark room. All she could hear was her heart beating fast as she sat there frozen in terror.

"Vi? Violet! Shrinking Violet! Where are you?" Brainy franticly called for from above.

She want to scream yet it was like a cork was stuck in her throat had silenced her. She got up and tried to walk on her trembling legs. Suddenly the trap door flung open and something came crashing down on her.

She opened her eyes to see two familiar eyes looking straight at her, as she felt their owner's breath on her face. Their hearts were beating as one for a second.

"Brainy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Salu, are alright?"

"Y-yea…" They inched their faces closer, both not expecting what will happen next.

Suddenly a vampire jumped out of its coffin, forcing the two to breakaway and jump to their feet and run for the exit.

* * *

Brainy wanted to ride one of the roller coasters and Vi decided to sit this one out again. She watched as the ride went up and down. She smiled; at least he was having fun. She felt another tap on the shoulder and saw that same guy from earlier.

"Hey dudette, I like saw you up on stage. Uh can I like have you autograph," he asked, eyeing the ride Querl was on.

"Okayyy…" Vi felt something was wrong as she signed his napkin. She handed it to him, and looking up to see that his face was way too close to hers.

"Just a little bit more closer," he whispered. He was trying to kiss her as the ride slowly came a stop. She screamed and tried to wretch free from his grasp.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"Hey! Keep your hands off of her!" yelled Brainy as he stormed over, shoving the guy away from her. Two guards ran up and tackled the guy and took him away. Vi looked at Brainy. He looked angry and walked off. She ran after him.

"Brainy! I'm sorry! He-"

"Just leave me alone!" he snapped. Vi stood there, stunned. She total just ruined a perfect good date. She was the jerk. Not the guy. She let him get to her. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she silently walked a few meters behind him.

* * *

Suddenly a blast was heard from the far right of the fair. Seems like she would have to cry later as she flew towards the sound with her crush flying a few feet behind her. Soon they could see the others with the Captain Dox and the science police.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Brainy as he pushed past Vi. Violet looked down as Skittles came up to her.

"What happened?"

"That scary guy from earlier tried to kiss me in revenge on Brainy. Now Brainy won't even talk to me."

"Yeesh."

"What should I do?"

"Tell him your feelings for him and apologize and if he still won't forgive you well… just hope that you guys can still be friends."

Violet looked at her sister and smiled, turning to face the cause.

"Turns out the manager and some of his employees are actually escapees of Takron Galtos! They seemed to want to create Chaos and con people with their merchandise like items to sell for money. And it seems as if they are holding everyone here as hostages. One of my officers has found the real manager and employees inside a van. Turns out those thieves also stole Violet's guitar, Abel's 4000 style drums and my daughter's CDs and her turntable that the real manager has given to her as a present," said Captain Dox.

"What?" cried Skittles as she ran to her step mom.

"Calm down sis, we'll get them back," said Drew.

Vi bit her lip. First that creepy guy harassed her, then Brainy won't talk to her, and now her beloved black guitar was stolen.

"This may not be so easy. Those con artists are highly dangerous. Legion and Cavalry, be on the look out," said Captain Dox as she looked at her sons and daughter.

"When I get my hands on them, it will soooooooooooo be the last of them!" growled Skittles as she placed on her battle gloves.

"That's what you thinkkkk……………"

The group turned around and saw the fake manager, behind the glasses, reptile eyes looked hungrily at them as it slowly came forward. He lashed out his tongue at Dream Girl as Rokk jumped in front of her taking the fall instead. He was hoisted up several feet.

"Cosmic Boy!" Nura screamed as flew up and tried pulling him free. Another tongue grabbed her and tore her away from him.

More lizard like aliens came towards them, hissing. Brainy and Captain Dox quickly put up an energy shield as Skittles and Drew began charging the ground. The twins stomped the ground and a ring of sharp rocks shot out from under the ring. Triplicate Girl spilt into three and began fighting off three lizards with the assistance of Bouncing Boy.

Lightning Lad hoisted his sister on to his shoulders as they flew up into the air.

"Ready?" he screamed.

"Let's go!" yelled Ayla.

She jumped off his shoulders, as she became a mini twister, swooping up at least 10 lizards. She threw them into the van where science police tackled them. She then created a big lighting ball with her brother and threw it at the other lizards bellow.

Rochel and Brin growled as they went monster mode. Rochel bared her razor sharp saber teeth as she lunged at one of the lizards, clawing and bashing at his face before throwing him toward her wolf like brother who growled and threw him down.

Meanwhile, the TI siblings fought off some snake like creature that decided to join the fun. Phantom Girl phased herself as two snakes bashed their skulls together. Tito's hands glowed as he spun around wildly in his chair, shooting lasers in different directions.

"Tito! Look out!" screamed Tinya.

Tito looked behind him and phased himself causing the monster to hit his head.

Jordan, Rex, Obi, Abel, Saturn Girl, and Zyx were cornered.

"Jordan, Rex, Imra, Obi, Zyx on my signal," hissed Abel. The monsters came closer.

"NOW!"

Jordan's body became black as he transformed into a giant mongoose and began hissing and snapping at the snakes. One of them bit him and he roared in pain. Obi flew at the monster and smacked it dead in the stomach with her broom's handle.

Rex nodded at Imra as he created a high-pitched frequency with his hands. Imra added her thought blasts to the mix as more monsters cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Vi felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see that creep again.

"Hi, sweetie! Mind if I …help you?" he said as he transformed into one of the snakes.

"You are a creep," she said coldly, "A creep that had made me ruin my date!" She shrunk down and began to fly around him as he lashed out at her. With all her might she re-grew and hit him in the middle of his forehead with her heel. She looked around as Skittles chased the last ones into the truck with her swords. It was over.

The Sheriff, Chief Manny rode in on his hover bike, followed by ships ready to take the con artists in. He stroked his black beard as he examined each of the fugitives.

"Nice work, Captain Dox, you know you and your squad should take the night off. The mayor decided to not shut down the Carnival cause there was no damage to the rides. I mean your kids are here so why don't you spend some free time with them, after all they were begging you to go with them," he said chuckling.

"But sir, what about my paper work?" protested Brianna.

"You can do that first thing in the morning. Now go on have fun with the twins, isn't that what families do?" he asked as a little girl with brown skin and black poofy pigtails ran up and hugged him.

"You ok, Natalie?"

"Yes Daddy. Thank you Captain Dox for saving the fair," she said.

"Thank you sir," said Captain Dox as she dismissed her squad.

* * *

Violet sighed sadly as everyone went on there way. Skittles walked up to her and nudged her.

"Better tell him now," she hissed as she turned away and ran towards her mom, Ayla and Drew.

Vi turned to look at Brainy as he began to walk away.

"Brainy! Wait!" she called as she ran after him. He looked up at her, his eyes weren't sparkling, and they looked angry. He had his hands in his pockets and he sighed as she slowed down into a walk. The breeze blew through his hair.

She looked down at their feet as she began to speak.

"I-I'm so sorry about e-everything. I mean I should have well…j-ust ignored the guy… but I let him get to me…I was jerk not him. So I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry I ruined our date and avoiding you and…well… I-I love you… and if you don't feel the same way about me that's fine but…I hope we can still be friends…" she said softly, looking up at him. He still held the expressionless look. Vi gave him a tiny smile and slowly walked away from him, tears fell from her face. Some date she was. She could feel her heart tearing up now as memories flew through her mind.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She yelped as she crashed into something firm. She felt her head being tilted upwards as something warm and soft suddenly press up against her lips. It felt like time had stopped and all she could hear was her heart beating in tune with another. Her eyes flew open and she realized that Brainy had locked his lips on hers. Vi closed her eyes and pressed back, throwing her arms around his neck. They passionately kissed for a few more seconds till they pulled away.

"Two for flinching," he said, breathlessly, "Actually you owe me three. That kiss on the cheek you owe me." Vi giggled and snorted as he stroked her face.

"I love you too. When I saw you up on stage, all I could see was you, having fun, just being yourself. Just being beautiful. When I got off that ride, I thought I lost you to that creep. I didn't think I had the chance. And when you were fighting him off, you actually struck my heart with your determination of yours. I love you and I don't want to loose you again," he said blushing.

"I love you too, Querl. And nothing will change that," Vi said softly, "Now time for me to pay up." She pulled on his shirt and pressed her lips against his again.

"BLACKMAIL!"

They quickly pulled away again, a little bit annoyed. They looked at their brother who was standing there with a camera and an Ayla who was holding her stomach as she laughed constantly.

"I am sooooooooo going to be rich!" Drew yelled, and hugged a blushing Ayla.

"Gah! ANDREW YIN CONNEL DIGSBY DOX! YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU USE MY CAMERA FOR YOUR IDIOTIC WAYS TO BREAK UP OUR SIBLINGS WHEN THEY ARE ALONE!" Skittles screamed as she rounded the corner.

"Oooh says the girl with the 7th level intellect!" Drew grabbed Ayla and ran.

"Mom's chit chatting with the Mayor and err… continue what ever you lovebirds were doing while I kill our brother!" Skittles said through her teeth as she ran after them, ranting.

Vi and Brainy looked at each other and laughed as they once again had to finish what they had started before they were interrupted by Drew and Ayla. As they kissed, around them the games still sang out their bells and whistles as vendors shouted out to costumers to buy their stuff and the stars in the sky twinkled above them. Yep this was a perfect first date after all.


End file.
